


My Darling, I Love You

by posingasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After work, Sam returns to a happy home, and finds his husband singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Darling, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Love Me Tender

Sam put his coat on the rack and closed the door behind him. Then he stopped and let a smile fill his face as he heard the impossibly low voice wash over him from deeper into the house.

Castiel was singing to her again.

For such a large man, Sam could step silently when he wanted to. He crept up to the nursery door to listen and watch. It was his favorite part of coming home.

“Love me tender, love me true. All my dreams fulfill, for my daughter, I love you, and I always will.”

When the voice didn't start up again, Sam spoke. “You know the word is darling. Right?”

Castiel startled. “What? No it isn't.”

He entered the room and kissed his husband’s forehead. “Yeah, Cas. It is.”

The little angel lay peaceful and happy with her fingers wrapped around his just like when she was a newborn two years ago. It was only fair, since her Daddy had been wrapped around her finger since day one as well.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he whispered.

“Do not wake her. You should have been home earlier if you wanted to see her awake.”

Sam chuckled at the scolding. “I'm sorry. This was the last time for a while. I promise.”

“I hope so. We miss you when you're so late.” Castiel eased the toddler into her bed, and they backed out of the room.

Sam kissed his lips and wrapped his arms around him. “Thank you for everything you do for our baby.”

Castiel scowled. “She goes to a preschool, Sam. It isn't as though I'm still staying home with her.”

He smiled. “You take her in the morning. You make sure she has her blanket and kitty for nap time. You keep up with the silly special days they have.”

His husband snickered. “It was pajama day again today. I might have to get her pajamas just for that. They have it so often.”

He held his lover's head against his chest and put his hand deep into his dark hair. “You pick her up in the afternoon, when you've had just as long a day at work as I've had. You arrange for play dates and take her to the library to play.”

He could feel Castiel's shoulders releasing their tension. “You take her to the library too.”

“Yeah, on Saturday mornings so I can work on my laptop while she looks at board books and plays with blocks.”

His husband snorted. “What do you think I do there? Puppet shows?”

Sam laughed. “If she asked you to? Yeah, I know you would.”

“Maybe. But most of the time I'm sneaking onto my phone.”

“So? You also read to her and let her dance for you, and you spend every afternoon and evening taking care of her till I get home. Then, when she inevitably wakes up in the middle of the night, she's not looking for Papa. She wants Daddy. She falls down and gets hurt? Papa’s kisses are a poor replacement for Daddy’s.”

Castiel took his hand and led him to the bedroom. But Sam kept going as his husband's fingers relieved him of his tie and suit jacket.

“You are the one who thinks to get her cousin birthday presents. You're the one who remembers that her uncle even has a birthday.”

He burst into laughter. “Dean was so shocked that time I got him that stuff for his car.”

“And his son thinks you're a superhero.”

Castiel just smiled.

“I do a lot around the house. Right? I do most of the cleaning and laundry. But you schedule doctors appointments, and you look up when a kid should go to the dentist for the first time, and you picked out her car seat-”

“And made you install it,” he reminded him as he slowly worked at Sam's buttondown shirt.

“Sure.”

“And I also make you check the smoke alarms, and fix the broken crap around the house.”

Sam shrugged. “You could do that if you had to. You're the one who schedules the maintenance for the cars. When I lived with Dean all those years, it never crossed my mind to get the oil changed in my car. He always took care of it. You inherited that job.”

“Sam, your paycheck is most of the reason we can afford our cars. Being an adjunct professor isn't exactly the life of luxury you were maybe hoping.”

He gave the man an adoring smile, and cupped his face in his hands. “Cas? You sing Love Me Tender to our daughter at bedtime. I win.”

Castiel stepped back and sighed, basking in his lover's praise and gratitude. “Love me tender, love me sweet. Never let me go,” he whispered. “You have made my life complete, and I love you so.”

Sam leaned down to kiss him, and hoped that it was enough to convey the happy music in his heart.


End file.
